Moment of Clarity
Moment of Clarity is a documentary featuring Zedd that was released onto VEVO on December 18, 2014, at 7:00 PM EST. It has a total length of 28 minutes, 27 seconds. Background The documentary chronicles the making of Zedd's debut studio album Clarity and also contains behind-the-scenes footage from the ''Moment of Clarity'' tour. Quotes *"A big part of why this tour was possible was my album. I decided to take the time off and disappear for a little while, go back and tell the story. It was pretty scary, but it ended up being really my career. Electronic music is as big as could be in America, and this was my moment of clarity." – Zedd *"It's like a band, you know—it's four people that have to be super tight and not make any mistakes." – Zedd about performing solo *"... the internet is a virus; once something is in there, it spreads. Shit happens." – Zedd *"He's German, so when we first met him, he wasn't very good with his English, and he was pretty shy. And now he's super well-versed, and he cares very much about every aspect of his career..." – Tim Smith about Zedd *"I think by being together and being a team, you can achieve so much more..." – Zedd *"Stay the Night'' happened really quickly. I got the demo in an email, and I heard that, um, Anton was a fan, and that he might be interested in me singing on it." – Hayley Williams *"''This was my first experience with EDM—like, even, like, putting my toes in the EDM world, and I really, I like dance music, but I don't feel like I am knowledgeable about it, you know. I just know that when I heard ''Clarity for the first time, I was like, "What is this?" I loved...like, the depth. So when I got the chance to hear Stay the Night...I was blown away." – Hayley Williams about ''Stay the Night *"It's a dream that came true. I'm still a big Paramore fan, and we had the chance to reach out to her, and I had the song, and I thought it would be awesome if she sang it, and...but I knew that she didn't really do any collaborations and has never really done anything electronic...but it's just an email. The same way I emailed Skrillex years ago." – Zedd about Hayley Williams *"When I made ''Clarity, I had no clue this was...anything...more than just a song I really liked personally. At some point it was #1 on American radio, and aside from that it changed my life because I was able to play this tour, and it all started with...this moment of clarity." – Zedd Trivia *Footage of Zedd and Foxes at the 56th GRAMMY Awards is presented towards the beginning of and around 21 minutes into the documentary. *An acoustic version of ''Spectrum can be heard during the credits. *When Hayley Williams is first introduced in the documentary at the 8:48 mark, her name is misspelt "Haley Williams". Category:Videography Category:Documentaries